We Could Be The Only Ones Here
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: The Glee Project 2: Nellie just wants to sleep but Blake won't let her and their friends won't stop until they give into their obvious chemistry. Blake&Nellie.


The Glee Project

Thanks for the feedback on my other Blake and Nellie story, here's another one.

& I usually don't like writing about real people but until Ryan Murphy offers the two of them roles on Glee, I have no choice!

* * *

Nellie laid back on her bed after her Sexuality music video, she was exhausted. Yes she felt lively, exhilarated and sexy; but she was ready for some relaxation.

She kicked off her shoes and picked up her covers ready to bury herself under her comforter. She let her eyes close and was ready to fall asleep until she heard a subtle knock on the door.

"Nellie." She let her gaze fall onto Blake. "Nellie." He walked inside and watched as she burrowed deeper into the sheets. "Come on Nellie, we're all watching a movie."

She made a grunt sound and turned away from him, trying to go to sleep. It only further enticed him to get her out of bed.

"Tyler made popcorn and Abraham's going to scream bloody murder when he finds out we're watching a horror film. This is what nights are made of!" He hovered over her bed and tried to shake her but to no avail.

"Blake I'm sleepy." She gurgled and shook under the covers. He let out a sigh and knelt beside her bed.

"Come on Nellie, don't make me!" She wondered what he meant by that. She chose another tactic, to simply stay put under the covers and not make a sound.

This riled him up to jump at the foot of her bed but as much as he bounced up and down she did not awaken.

He groaned at his current failed attempt. He decided he was going to use a harsher approach and pulled her cover but she was already holding on so only half of the blanket was in his possession.

"Nellie, I'm strong like an ox! I can snatch this from you easily." He watched her eyes squint and a scowl appeared on her face. He was surprised to still see her in her outfit from earlier. The skirt had risen up and he could see her thighs a little more exposed.

Her voice caught him from his trance, "Blake! Let go and let me nap!" She sounded like a child and he knew exactly how to get her to watch the movie. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "BLAKE!" She screamed feeling the blood fall to her head as he tossed her over.

She started to kick and pound his back but she was no match for him. Shanna, Michael and Ali laughed as Blake crossed through the doorway of the girl's dorm. It was pretty entertaining to see Blake get her out of bed.

The laughs only continued when the group sat in the entertainment room and watched their friend carrying their other friend against her will.

"Well, how nice of you to join us!" Aylin stated as she snuggled into Charlie's arms.

"I wonder how you convinced her." Abraham joked making Tyler laugh beside him.

"Come on, drop the girl so we can watch the movie already!" Lily placed the DVD into the player and sat in between Aylin and Michael.

Blake placed Nellie down beside Shanna and the only spot left was right beside Nellie. Blake excused himself for a second and returned with Nellie and Ali's blankets. Ali had asked him to go get hers and he could tell that Nellie was going to need some coverage too.

The movie started and all the girls squealed in terror, including Abraham.

"Oh hell no, who said we should watch Paranormal Activity!" Everyone couldn't help but laugh when he ducked his head into the wheel of Ali's wheelchair and used Tyler as a shield from the television.

Nellie had already started to lean against Blake. After all Shanna was too busy tearing off Michael's arm to take care of her.

It was a picture perfect moment, Nellie placed her petite head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. The two were sitting on the far end of the couch, the farthest away from the screen.

There were a couple of moments when Blake simply took a second to watch as the light of the screen hit Nellie's face. He placed his arm around her shoulder at one point when she jumped and hid under her blanket.

The room was dark except the light elicited from the screen. Everyone's eyes were glued until something scary happened and hid behind one of their friends.

Blake was never scared, alright there were parts that made him a little jumpy but not as bad as Michael who was hiding behind a pillow while Shanna dug her nails into his arm.

Abraham was practically crying as he sat on the floor and Tyler, Ali and Mario were having a good time laughing at him. Charlie and Aylin were using the boring parts to make out awkwardly beside Lily who at one point got up and sat beside Mario on the floor to explain to him what exactly was going on.

Nellie pulled her knees to her chest and cuddled into Blake's embrace. Everyone shared looks of giddiness in the midst of the movie when they saw the chemistry flowing. Mario joked to Tyler that even he could see the energy fluttering between them.

There was a part when the cover fell off the bed and the door slammed that made Nellie hug onto Blake's waist and dig her head into his neck.

"It's okay Nellie." He slightly laughed but buried his mouth into her hair to stifle it.

Michael and Shanna shared knowing looks and formed a plan. Aylin and Charlie got up at one point to make out in the laundry room, so it was just the four of them on the couch.

Ali said she was getting sleepy so Lily wheeled her to the girl's dorm. Abraham yelled dramatically that he could not take this anymore and exited the room with a laughing Mario and Tyler in tow.

Shanna said that she wanted to go look out at the stars and Michael said he would accompany her then went into some spiel about the distance of earth and the entire galaxy.

The movie was barely halfway over and the only two left were Blake and Nellie. The two sat comfortably in each other's arms. Blake rubbed her side softly and at one point grabbed the ruffles of her skirt. She was still in her little outfit but with Blake's arms around her she felt nice and warm.

She took a second to stare up at his face. Her arms were wrapped solidly around him and her legs now splayed across his lap. It felt…right.

She must have been looking too long when he met her gaze. He didn't break it, instead leaned forward and kissed her passionately. One hand grabbed her hair while the other stroked her thigh. At some point he was on top of her on the couch, the only light coming from the credits gliding down the screen.

"That is fucking hot." Tyler said as he ate popcorn from his hiding spot in the kitchen.

Abraham was eating a mouthful of ice cream, "Totally."

"Shit, even I can see the sparks." Mario chuckled and Shanna and Michael nodded toward each other, enjoying their very successful plan executed.


End file.
